The present invention concerns flanged tubular joints and, more particularly, pre-loading ring joint flanged connections prior to making up the nuts and bolts used to secure the flanges to each other.
Tubular joint flange connections are currently made up and the seal between the flanges of those connections effected by hammering up the nuts on the bolts which are inserted through bolt holes located on the circumferences of the flanges. The integrity of the completed connection is dependent upon the skill, experience and judgment of the individuals swinging the hammers. This procedure, which is standard, has a number of disadvantages. It is time comsuming, arduous and hazardous, particularly in the larger joint sizes, i.e. ten inches and larger. Further, there is no measurable control over the loading or compression of the ring seal positioned between the flanges. Non-uniform loading on flanges of joints through which fluids flow caused by excessive tension in some bolts may result in the development of leaks, particularly when such joints are used in rough service as, for example, when used in an oil/gas well blowout preventer stack.